


Save Tonight (Fight the Break of Dawn)

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Pre-Series, Top Dean Winchester, mentions of John Winchester - Freeform, mentions of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: Sam is leaving tomorrow.





	Save Tonight (Fight the Break of Dawn)

"Please, for just one night, will you lay down next to me." -Richard Siken

Sam Winchester is leaving tomorrow. He's leaving behind everything just for the taste of normalcy. Dean could never fault Sam for wanting to leave; he's too smart to just be a hunter, has too much compassion be a murderer like them. Dean knows this, but it still doesn't mean that his heart isn't breaking.

Dean has known for a while that Sam was leaving for Stanford. He saw the thick envelope in the bottom of his duffel underneath a pair of jeans during his hunt for a pair of clean socks. It still hurts him that Sam never told him, but Sam has always been one to hold the cards close to his chest. He just waits for Sam to tell him. Days, weeks, months pass until Sam does. It's almost mid-July when Sam confesses to him. They're living on the fringes of blink-you-miss-it town, both sitting outside on the porch while the sunrises and their father coming back later that evening from a nearby hunt, when Sam in the same small voice he used as a toddler tells him. It makes Dean's heartache. It feels like he can't breathe for a moment, too, but he takes a breathe, pauses, and finally croaks out, "I'm so proud of you, Sammy. Look at that, such a nerd getting a scholarship."

Sam beams, dimples out in full, and Dean feels like this is the end. He hears Sam prattle on about the various highlights of Stanford ("Dean, they have..."), when Sam pauses for a moment and shatters his world: "I want you to come along with me, Dean. They have a garage nearby that needs a mechanic..."

Dean knows it's better for them both is Sam goes alone. Dean would be a hindrance to Sam's new normal. Dean would be the reminder of the open road, cheap diner food, and even cheaper motel rooms. Dean knows Sam would never be normal with him around. He knows about Sam's little crush on him (and it's not a one-way street either). He knows if they leave together, their dad wouldn't be there to act as a sentinel, the ever-watchful-eye of God of their unhealthy relationship and curtail anything more than proper brother behavior.

"I can't Sam," he interrupts, "You know I can't Sam. What about Dad? Do you think he'd let us go? What about avenging Mom? Don't you wanna get that son of a bitch?"

"Dean, you deserve to have a life outside of this," Sam yells back, moving into Dean's space, "This is Dad's fight, not ours!"

Sam deflates a bit after looking at Dean; they're sitting close enough that Sam brushes his fingers against Dean's.

"Please Dean, if you don't go with me tomorrow, can we at least have tonight? I know you feel the same, and before you say it's wrong, I've always wanted you. Can we just have tonight at least until Dad comes home," Sam bargains, turning his whole body to face Dean, fingers still brushing against his.

Dean can give him this. Dean can live with himself; he thinks back to the line from a poem he vaguely remembers about better to have loved than never at all. Dean is positive it would be his biggest regret otherwise. He feels the way Sam is absently brushing his fingers. He moves his other hand from his lap to cup Sam's face and chastely places a kiss on Sam. His heart is heavy and feels that it may shatter, but he'll survive.

Sam melts when Dean kisses him. He can see how Dean got all the girls. His plush lips and the gentleness are just a few of the reasons why Sam is stunned. His mind finally catches up and he pushes back, kissing him fervently, passionately, because they'll only have tonight Sam figures. He moves into Dean's lap, somehow not managing to break the kiss. He feels Dean pull back, lips slightly redder, and Sam panics slightly.

"Easy tiger," Dean smiles, "why don't we move this into the house? Make ourselves comfortable."

They make it to the bedroom, losing clothes as they go and Dean grabbing a tube of lube from his duffel, when Dean corrals Sam to the bed, pushing him down by the shoulders. Sam is compliant for once in his life and goes easily. Sam scouts back to the center of the bed, stretching out, spreading his legs a bit, and starts stroking his dick as he glances over at Dean and his dick.

"You gonna take a picture, Dean," Sam asks because Dean hasn't moved much since Sam laid down on the bed. "C'mon Dean, make me yours. We've waited long enough."

Dean watches Sam getting comfortable, watches him start to stroke himself into full hardness. The spell is broken when Sam speaks; he moves to the bed, gently removes Sam's hand and replaces it with his. Sam's eyes roll back when Dean strokes him, placing a bit a pressure just under the crown of his dick. He bucks up the moment Dean places a kiss and licks around the head, coupled with a sharp hiss and "God Dean..."

Dean looks up at Sam after that comment, and Sam wasn't even aware he could fall more in love with Dean when he makes eye contact with Dean as he sucks and slurps, jacking the rest of it that cannot fit. Dean when he noticed Sam is looking him, winks up at him as Dean opens the lube. Sam didn't think it could get better until he feels a lube-slick finger trails down is perineum, circle around his rim, and gently push inside. Dean feels around and the moment he feels Sam clench and moan, he knows he found his prostrate and rubs it for a moment before sliding it back out, adds more lube, and inserts two fingers. Sam feels the fullness of two fingers, and when Dean hits his prostrate combined with the fantastic blowjob is giving him, he feels his toes curling and feels like he's going come too soon.

He tugs at Dean's hair to get his attention, pleading him, "Dean... I'm gonna come too soon if you keep doing that. I wanna come with you inside."

Dean pulls off, giving Sam's tip one last kiss, and says, "Jesus Sam... Yeah, lemme just prep you a bit.."

"I wanna feel you on the bus to Stanford," Sam interrupts, "if you don't want to go to California with me... I at least want a reminder of you as long as possible."

Dean acquiesces, spreading his fingers one last time inside of Sam, and pulls out. He makes sure that he applies a lot of lube to him, because he knows his dick is a bit wider than two fingers, and at least it won't hurt too badly. Dean hooks Sam's legs around his waist, and guides his dick inside of Sam, meeting some resistance. He pushes forward slowly until he bottoms out. Sam's arms have wound around Dean's neck, one hand in his hair the other clutching his back. Dean stays still, even though he wants to pull out and start thrusting. When Sam's grip lightens up, Dean pulls out a little, making shallow little thrusts.

"C'mon Dean, I'm not gonna break," Sam chides, "show me how much you want me."

"Easy, Sammy, we'll get there," Dean tells him. He keeps his pace slow and gentle, which would be good but Sam is leaving tomorrow and he wants it to be every bit as painful as it will be to leave. Using his strength Sam flips them over and leans down to kiss him.

"Sorry Dean, but I wanna feel you for days," Sam tells him breath away from his lips, "If this is our last hooray, I wanna go out with a bang not a whisper."

Sam pulls back and starts to ride Dean, bracing his hands on Dean's chest. Dean's hands find their way to Sam's hips as he bucks up into Sam. The air is becoming more humid and the sound of too much lube fills the room. Dean's hands start to wander when he catches the points of Sam's nipples as his hands move up from Sam's hips and abs. He feels them tighten a bit more when he circles them with his thumb and Sam clenching down harder on him.

"Keep doing that Dean," Sam moans, "you feel so good filling me up."

Sam picks up pace, clenching around Dean, and leans forward to kiss him. Dean moves his hands to envelope Sam, one in hair and the other trails down Sam's back. Dean cups Sam's ass, feeling the power of Sam's thrusts, when he brushes his fingers around Sam's rim stretched wide around him. Sam bucks when he feels Dean fingers circle around his hole. Dean kisses him hard, swallowing Sam's gasp when manages to wiggle in a finger beside his dick.

"Dean," Sam whines out, straightening up again, "I'm so full... I'm gonna come soon"

Sam rides Dean harder, chasing his orgasm when Dean feels Sam's legs starting to shake. He pulls at Sam's rim a bit and aims to hit Sam prostrate dead on, and after a couple of thrusts, he feels Sam clenching down as he comes with just dick rubbing against Dean's abs.

"So hot little brother," Dean grunts out, flipping them over, with Sam going boneless on his back. "You want to come inside or you want me to pull out an come all over you?"

"In me, Dean," Sam tells him, as Dean hovers over the top of him.

Dean hooks his arms under Sam's knees and opens him up more when he picks up his thrusts. They both feel the bed shaking, moving, as Dean chases his release. Dean kisses Sam deeply as he goes in deep, bottoming out as he comes. Sam clenches down as he feels Dean coming and too soon Dean pulls out.

"Thank you, Dean... That was amazing," Sam sleepily tells Dean, as Dean get a stray tee to clean him up.

Dean when he comes back to the bed wishes he could get hard again seeing Sam splayed on the bed, legs akimbo, showing Sam's puffy rim and slight gape. He also wishes they had more time so Dean could feel Sam inside of him. He looks at the alarm clock on the edge of the nightstand and no, they don't have enough time. Dad will be home soon and everything will turn to shit.

Dean stamps down those thoughts instead wiping Sam clean, tosses the tee to the side and crawls up next to Sam. Sam is clinging to consciousness, but when Dean wraps his arms around him, he falls off into a dreamless sleep.

"I wish I could come with you Sam, I really do," Dean whispers, "But you're gonna have the normal life you always wanted: the picket fence, the dog, and a 9-5 job. And you'll never have normal if I'm around. That's why I gotta let you go. Even if it kills me."


End file.
